


Des Choix Sûrs

by awayfromsight



Series: Baltimore Affairs [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baltimore Affair, Electric Couple, F/M, prompt, protective!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayfromsight/pseuds/awayfromsight
Summary: When Jack shows intentions to involve Bedelia in the investigation concerning Will Graham, Hannibal is quick to intervene.





	Des Choix Sûrs

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the Protective!Hannibal Electric Couple Prompt this month and another instalment of the Baltimore Affair Timeline.

Jack first brought it up after the case in the cornfields. Worried about Hannibal’s conflict of interest, the higher-ups had suggested another, more neutral party in the investigation into Will’s alleged crimes and her name had come up.

“Doctor Lecter, you’re acquainted with Bedelia Du Maurier, aren’t you? Do you think she would agree to work on this… situation?“

Hannibal regarded the man before him, assessing his demeanour. The FBI was seeking Bedelia’s help and while he was certain that her insights would be as valuable to them as they were to him, he doubted whether she would agree. He remembered only too well the effort it had taken for him to be accepted back into her home. 

“Dr. Du Maurier is technically retired, Jack. Her attack a few years ago had a great impact on her and working on a case like this might be asking too much. She’s no doubt the greatest mind this city has to offer but I would be surprised if she agreed to it.“  
He never intended to bring this idea to her, having no desire to bring the FBI and the cruel nature of this case anywhere near his sanctuary. Their situation, however loosely one could define it, was too fragile and precious to endanger it. 

Expecting the Agent to deflate in defeat before him, Hannibal was surprised to see determination on his face. “She’s come highly recommended by the Deputy Director, Doctor. It would be a waste not to ask.“ 

The two men stood across from each other, the laboratory serving as a proverbial battlefield. Most of the agents on duty that day had scurried the moment they had entered the room, leaving no audience to witness the silent staring contest. Apparently, his superiors had told Jack in no uncertain terms that Bedelia was to be requested as a second psychiatrist, his glare as unrelenting as Hannibal’s. 

“I would not hold out too much hope, Jack. But of course, I’m willing to try.“ The smiles on both their faces were joyless and their departure from each other quick and impersonal. Still having no plans of bringing this to his therapist’s attention when he saw her next, Hannibal thought that he would simply have to conveniently dispose of Jack and his impolite disregard for advice at an opportune moment. Maybe when squash was in season. 

Agent Crawford, however, seemed unrelenting. He had called Bedelia shortly after their conversation, informing her of the investigation and her requested participation. As she opened the door for him the following Wednesday, her face was set in stone.

“Apparently, you’re having a conflict of interest and I’ve been deemed the only person worthy of coming to your aid.“ 

Annoyance dripped from her voice like venom. While his hands were itching to wrap themselves around her and calm her down, he thought that bringing her closer to his throat might not be the best strategy this time. She was lethal in this mood, a lioness waiting to attack and tear at her victim and where he would usually be the one to soothe her, he wasn’t keen on being her prey. 

“I told Jack that you would not be available for this endeavour. And his insistence in bothering you with this is quite rude.“ 

Alarms went off in his mind almost immediately when he saw her seizing up even more. She despised someone speaking for her, considering her too fragile to make decisions for herself. 

“Whether or not I am available for a consult is not something you get to decide. I should not have to be available Hannibal, you should be able to stay professional and keep your distance. It is not my sole purpose to clean up your mess.“ 

He had expected her to be less than pleased with the FBI’s proposal but this was Bedelia fuming. The desire to take her in his arms and kiss her until her anger melted away rose again but he settled for a hand on her arm and a calming tone in his voice. 

“Bedelia, I know that it is not my place to speak for you but I anticipated that you would be opposed. I did not mean to belittle you, I simply know you and while you would certainly be the best person to help this case, I would not want them to burden you unnecessarily.“ 

His reasoning seemed to soothe her a little, as her expression turned softer and her body language relaxed ever so slightly.  
“Why would they even consider me? My retirement was made public years ago.“ They finally moved from the door, walking down the hall towards her sitting room side by side. He hoped this was an inclination that she had somewhat forgiven him and his plans to spend his evening with her were not lost completely. 

“Everyone who knows you speaks very highly of you and word travels fast in this town.“

Taking their usual places across from each other, she raised an eyebrow. “You mean you speak very highly of me.“

“I’m sure I’m not the only one, Bedelia. But I like to think I know best.“ Their eyes met and he recognized an amused glimmer in hers. They silently appreciated their many shared memories of wine in her kitchen and much more in her bedroom. 

“Why were you so opposed to my involvement in this case in the first place? Agent Crawford mentioned that you did not think it’s the best idea.“ 

She reverted back to their original, official roles so easily it amazed him sometimes. His tendency to forget about their professional arrangement had been a topic of conversation many times. It had always been beyond of what Doctor and Patient should be, but she seemed to able to separate their different layers better than he could. 

“I trust your judgement, of course, more than anyone else’s. I merely thought that under the circumstances of your retirement this case would be… less than ideal for you.“

“So you’re able to respect my choice to retire in front of Jack Crawford but not yourself? You’re the only tie to psychiatry I have left, Hannibal. Why am I only allowed to help you?“

He opened his mouth to reply, taken aback by her open confrontation, but couldn’t think of an appropriate, detached reply.  
“I… feel protective of you, I’ve told you this before. Especially after your attack, I want you to be safe and I don’t think your well-being could be provided if you got involved in this investigation. I value you too much to risk that for someone like Will Graham.“ 

Bedelia did not react immediately. She took her time examining his expression, his body language, analyzing how he had lowered the veil. Finally, still not betraying any of her feelings about his declaration, she rose from her seat and crossed the distance between them in a few short steps.  
He looked up at her, taking in the inquisitive look in her eyes, the slightly turned up corners of her mouth, wondering what she was trying to achieve when she moved to sit across his legs, curling her hand into the back of his hair as he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively. The word “Finally“ ringing at the back of his mind was ignored.

“I decide whether or not something is good for me, Hannibal and you don’t need to protect me. I understand the sentiment but don’t make predictions about me just based on what you want.“

In addition to her fingernails raking through his hair, he understood her thinly veiled warning to be taken with affection. He knew better than to underestimate her power but their situation, whatever it was, had come with the acceptance that they both cared for each other. 

“I apologize“, he nodded, turning his head to look into her eyes,“I’ll try to refrain from things like this in the future.“ 

The hand in his hair pulled him towards her, meeting him halfway and pressing her lips to his briefly. “Thank you. I do appreciate your intentions.“ 

Hannibal closed his arms tighter around her, drawing her body flush against his, kissing her again. They both moved to deepen the kiss, the pretence of therapy long forgotten, replaced by the brushing of lips and her nails scraping along the back of his neck. 

When they parted after several long moments, her forehead came to rest against his cheek and Hannibal had to concede.“My desire to protect you is in no way meant to take choices away from you. If you want to support the FBI, I’m happy to let Jack know.“

He felt her smile against his shoulder, shaking her head in amusement.

“Of course not. You had the right idea, I just did not want you to decide for me. I have no desire to be in any way associated with Will Graham or the FBI,“ as she slowly lifted herself out of his embrace and made her way to the kitchen, she turned back to him,“Red or white?“ 

“Whatever you wish.“

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little moment of Hannibal being protective over his _girlfriend_. I think Bedelia would hate to be belittled like this and only Hannibal could ever be forgiven for that, especially with a few well-chosen compliments.


End file.
